


Good Morning

by Winteronmars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, I want to tag this voyeurism but it's not, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just a piece that would belong in a longer story if I had one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: Bones and Spock have already started before Jim wakes up
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot about this document

He knew it wasn’t necessarily Bones’s favorite thing, he was a big supporter of everyone touching each other as much as physically possible, and Spock oscillated between embarrassed arousal and outright preforming, but Jim liked it a lot. When he would move all the way over to the chair to sit and watch them Bones would roll his eyes and ignore him for the rest of the night, but it was fun because it made Spock fidgety and Bones took ruthless advantage of that.

Sometimes, they compromised.

They could be remarkably quiet if they wanted to, but the movement of the bed woke him. Spock’s eyes were closed and his mouth was full of Bones’s fingers, one hand propped him up above Bones’s torso and the other disappeared between his legs, where Jim knew he was fingering him by the glassy look in Bones’s eyes.

“Morning Jim,” Bones said. He didn’t ask if Jim wanted to join, the invitation stood, but neither of them would be hurt if he chose to take advantage of the view instead. The ship was in orbit, and it was their day of leave.

Spock opened his eyes to blink at Jim lazily, then closed them again and shivered and Bones ran his free hand down Spock’s back. Jim snuck a hand down his own torso to rest between his legs where he was rapidly becoming hard.

“Spock,” Bones said, and Spock sucked on his fingers with increased enthusiasm. Bones hitched his leg up further and sighed, “Spock, c’mon.”

Jim got a fist around his dick.

Spock’s fingers when he pulled them out were wet and shiny on Bones’s hip. Jim felt himself tremble as he watched Spock push in and he had obviously been paying attention, enough to have aimed perfectly to get Bones to gasp and lean his head back the way he did. Neither of them were paying Jim much attention and it suited him just fine because it meant he could take his time and appreciate them.

Spock was holding Bones’s left hand down against the bed and mouthing at the side of his neck as Bones breathed heavily, eyes closed. Spock’s movements were firm and swift, he obviously wasn’t giving Bones a break. That was exactly how Bones preferred it when he was on the receiving end.

He could feel his own breathing catch as he sped up his hand to match Spock’s rhythm. It would have been nice to have lube, but he didn’t know where it had gone. Jim watched as Bones squirmed, hips tilting up as Spock pushed down. Spock’s hand moved from holding Bones hip to the bed, giving him better leverage so he could pull out further on each thrust. When he pushed back in Bones made one of those tiny hurt noises on an exhale and Jim couldn’t help groaning a bit.

Spock turned his head from Bones’s neck and caught Jim’s eye. It was obviously one of those days he felt like catering to Jim’s latent voyeuristic interest, because he stopped moving and sat up as much as he could, bracing himself on the bed. Bones tensed up and actually whined, which had Jim shaking.

“Spock, are you kidding?” Bones asked, but the incredulity didn’t come across very well with his breathlessness. Spock looked back to him, amused, and leaned his weight left, away from Jim, to take Bones in his hand, stroking slowly and methodically, making Bones gasp and shift.

Bones was obviously not in a patient mood because he turned to look at Jim and said, “Will you get over here?”

Jim could never say no to him, especially not with all three of them hard and dripping. He scooted over on the bed, releasing his own dick to cup Spock’s ass briefly. Spock went back to bracing himself on the bed, making eye contact with Jim as he took Bones’s fingers in his mouth again and adjusted to keep moving, which made Bones sigh and throw his head back. Jim smiled at him, brushing his thumb across Spock’s cheek until he shivered, then moving even closer to the two of them, pressing up against Bones’s side to take his dick in hand. The lube was on Bones’s other side, so he reached over and grabbed it, slicking his hand and Bones’s dick.

He arched a bit as Jim started stroking, and Spock muttered something around Bones’s fingers that was probably “Leonard”. They were both getting close, Jim could tell, and he was leaking precum against Bones’s hip. Jim ducked his head under Bones’s arm, which he had lifted slightly so Spock could suck on his fingers, to lay his head on his chest for a prime, if squished, view of the action.

Bones said “Oh fuck,” in a breathless, pained voice, and came, slicking Jim’s hand and pushing his hips up as Spock fucked him through it. There wasn’t any good way to extricate himself, so Jim stayed where he was, cupping Bones dick in his palm and breathing hard even as Bones’s breath slowed. Above them both, Spock was still moving, though he’d changed his angle slightly, and his rhythm wasn’t as smooth. He was silent when he came, shaking, and finally lowering himself next to Jim mostly on top of Bones. The two of them were all soft and glowy, beautiful and fond in their post orgasm softness, and Jim, who had yet to get there, watched the way Bones traced Spock’s lips with fingers still wet with spit as he took his own hand, covered in Bones’s come and lube, and fisted it around his dick.

Jim leaned back, head still resting on Bones’s chest, and Spock followed him, pressing kisses to Jim’s lips. Bones petted his hair, and then wrapped his arm around Jim’s chest to play with one of his nipples. It certainly wasn’t going to take Jim very long now. He could feel his thighs shaking, and heat built low in his stomach. It only took maybe another minute before he groaned, eyes slipping shut as his orgasm rolled over him.

“Good morning Jim,” Spock said.


End file.
